Crazy Beautiful Life
by nwtf
Summary: AU. Santana is a normal College student with a normal problem in a normal life. Till she meets up with Brittany, that's when things become less normal.


This has been stuck in my mind forever. Though I'd like to start out saying that this so AU, not so AU that it's gonna be scifi... It's going to take place in Orlando, FL since that's what I'm familiar with since I've lived here for like 8 years now... Now on with the story, there shall be a longer note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own any person/persons or any rights to Glee. I also do not own rights to Ke$ha or her song Crazy Beautiful Life, or any of it's lyrics that I am using in my story... that should be all for now...

Crazy Beautiful Life.

I'm standing here at the crowded bar admiring the most beautiful girl I have ever seen dancing to the beat that surrounds us moving flawlessly to the beat ignoring everything and everyone around her. She's just so oblivious to the world around her just moving, moving to the rapid beat around her, her blond hair swaying as an extension on her being. The sight was just, just so memorizing... I was awestruck.

After finishing off the last of my beer I decided that it was about time to go back to my dorm room and get some shut eye and dream of this blond beauty in front of me. The way she sways her hips, her long fingers, the plump lips and her long luscious legs. When I reach the door I hazard one last glance towards my affection and I felt our eyes lock for a moment, a second I felt her cerulean eyes bore into my soul and light it on fire.

_We're fallin' in love_

_'til the sun's comin' up_

_just livin' the life_

I arrived back at my dorm, I was hoping that my roommate Quinn was awake so I don't awake her. I guess while I'm trying to work of the courage to walk inside my current domicile I suppose I should introduce myself; my name is Santana Lopez, I'm 22 and in my second year majoring in Computer Science minoring in Bioengineering, which leaves me little to no free time for my dating life and as for that I purfer the ladies. In other words the only straight I am is straight up bitch.

After I worked up enough courage I unlocked the door and walked in to see my roommate Quinn thankfully awake and sitting on her bed reading one of her textbooks with a perplexed look on her face like she was questioning everything that she was reading.

"Evenin' roomie", I said with a relieved sigh.

"Hab theer", responding halfheartedly with a pencil in her mouth.

I start to settle down and quickly change while glancing at my roommate, she's blond with short hair (that doesn't flow), she has a nice physic (but she's not tall with luscious legs), her lips are thin, her eyes are nice (but not a striking blue), "so how's a paintings of old dead people?". You see Quinn is a Art History major, what she was going to do with that degree I don't really know.

"Oh, you know. Just trying to memorize every little detail about these paintings." She motioned towards the dozen of books laid out in front of her.

"Big test?"

"No, just trying to make sure I know these now so it'll be easier later on." she sighed and closed her books, "how was the club, meet any fine females?" We've been roommates for a year, we know a lot about each other.

"No, none of them caught my eye." I couldn't help but lie to her, I couldn't really let her know how pathetic I am, how I feel uncontrollably pathetic.

"Well, there's always next time. Maybe I'll come with and ne a wing man?" She's shuffling her books and notes and placing everything in little piles on the floor, "we should get some sleep, I got an early class tomorrow."

We say our good nights and turn off the lights in the room, I can't help but stay awake and stare at the ceiling wondering about the girl I saw tonight.

Wondering if I'll ever see her again.

Wondering about everything.

_I'm in love, alright_

_With my crazy beautiful life_

_**_

I'll think I'll end it there for now, I might find the urge to write some more tomorrow or so, but I really gotta do some homework and some house work before I call it a night. I hope you all like it so far?

I made a tumblr for those who want to keep in contact with me I guess, I like talking with people while I'm writing... Bouncing idea's off of someone and maybe make some friends? I haven't really invested much time in it... Nowwhattheduck . Tumblr for those interested. 


End file.
